Love is (not) Blind
by Diamond Bee
Summary: Benarkah cinta itu buta? Atau dibutuhkan mata yang dapat melihat untuk jatuh cinta? Lee Sungmin, gadis manis yang mencintai laki-laki miskin, namun terhalang oleh restu orang tua, dan dia adalah seorang yang tunanetra. / KyuMin / GS / #D


**Disclaimer: KyuMin **bukan milik saya.**  
Warning: **AU, GS, **Don't Like Don't Read**

.

.

**Love is (not) Blind**

.

.

Apa yang dikatakan orang tentang kekejaman dunia, bahkan belum pernah dicecap oleh perempuan ini. Hidup di antara kegelapan sejak kecil, membuatnya hanya menikmati kesejukan dari embusan napas angin, dinginnya suasana, dan panas dari teriknya matahari. Bahkan dalam kegelapan pun perempuan ini tetap merasakan indahnya dunia. Meski kadang dia merasa tidak adil dengan apa yang didapat, dia mencoba bersyukur atas nasib yang telah digariskan padanya.

Hidup tanpa kekurangan harta, keluarga yang bahagia, rasanya sudah cukup untuk hidupnya. Dia adalah seorang yang naif, yang tidak bisa membedakan mana orang baik dan mana orang yang jahat. Pun selama ini dia hanya keluar rumah dengan keluarganya saja.

Lee Sungmin, itulah namanya. Nama yang indah untuk gadis yang manis, lucu, cantik, dan tampak nyaris sempurna tanpa kekurangan tersebut. Tapi siapa sangka, di balik kesempurnaannya itu, dia hanya gadis buta yang selalu tampil ceria dan baik kepada semua orang.

.

.

.

Sore itu, di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan menjadi hari paling indah bagi Sungmin, selain sedang menikmati sejuknya angin di taman pertengahan kota dengan ditemani oleh pengawal pribadinya, Sungmin juga bertemu seseorang yang sudah berhasil mengambil hatinya saat itu juga. Laki-laki baik—menurut Sungmin—yang menemani Sungmin bercengkrama di taman yang lumayan ramai sore itu. Laki-laki itu juga yg membuat Sungmin makin berani berbicara panjang lebar dan menampakkan senyum manis yang sudah lama hilang sejak kematian adiknya.

"_Haahhh~ udara di sini sangat sejuk ya, _Ahjussi_?" Sungmin yang sedang menikmati sapuan angin itu bertanya dengan sangat antusias kepada pengawalnya._

"Ne_, _Agassi_…."_

"Ahjussi_? Apa di luar sana cuaca dan pemandangannya sangat indah?" Kembali Sungmin bertanya kepada sang pengawal. Tapi bukan suara pengawalnya yang Sungmin dengar, melainkan suara laki-laki lain yang mungkin kebetulan lewat di sana._

"Agassi_, apa kau tidak tahu kalau cuaca sedang indah saat ini? Bahkan binatang juga menikmati cuaca hari ini?" serobot kalimat dari laki-laki yang tidak dikenal oleh Sungmin membuat gadis itu diam membisu dan memurungkan wajahnya. Dan tidak lama kemudian pengawal Sungmin menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan sedikit mengabaikan kesopanan._

"_Maaf Tuan, tapi Anda tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu! Anda tidak tahu apa-apa!" jawab tajam sang pengawal, menyelamatkan Sungmin._

"Gwaenchana Ahjussi_, wajar saja laki-laki ini bertanya seperti itu. Dia tidak mengerti keadaan saya," jawab Sungmin disertai keindahan senyum yang hilang beberapa menit lalu._

"_Maaf Tuan, jangankan melihat cuaca, melihat wajah sendiri saja, saya tak bisa," jawab final Sungmin._

_Dan laki-laki itu sedikit tergagap untuk membalas Sungmin._

"M_-_mwoo_? Apakah kau tidak bisa melihat, Nona? Ahh—_mianhae_, Nona," sesal laki-laki itu dengan nada bicara yang sangat rendah. Tapi, masih bisa dilihat perempuan itu malah menyunggingkan senyum manisnya lagi. Dan sang pengawal hanya diam sambil menatap tajam laki-laki itu._

"Gwaenchana_, aku bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan kata-kata yang seperti itu." Senyum manis itu masih setia di wajah cantik perempuan itu._

_Tidak lama setelah itu, si laki-laki, Sungmin dan sang pengawal hanya terdiam, sampai beberapa menit kemudian lelaki tersebut bersuara._

"_Nona, Cho Kyuhyun _imnida_." Dengan berani laki-laki itu mengambil tangan Sungmin dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Sungmin yang tersentak kaget hanya diam saja, bahkan dia tidak keberatan ketika laki-laki yang memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Cho Kyuhyun itu memegang tangannya._

"_Lee Sungmin _imnida_, salam kenal, Kyuhyun-_ssi_."_

"_Maaf soal perkataanku tadi, Sungmin-_ssi_. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak bisa melihat." Entah mengapa bahkan Kyuhyun pun tak mau melepaskan tangan yang sedang digenggamnya itu._

"_Sudah kukatakan tidak apa-apa, Kyuhyun-_ssi_." Bibir itu tetap bertahan dengan senyum manis yang bahkan tidak bisa dilunturkan dengan mudah, tapi dengan sekejap senyum itu hilang setelah sang pengawal yang sejak tadi diam itu berdeham mengingatkan._

"_Jangan terlalu sopan, Kyuhyun-_ssi_, aku mungkin saja lebih tua darimu," kekeh Sungmin seraya tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya._

"_Kau tidak terlihat sebagai gadis yang sudah dewasa, Sungmin-_ssi_. Memangnya berapa umurmu?" tanya Kyuhyun untuk memastikan rasa penasarannya seraya memandang wajah Sungmin lekat._

"_Aku berumur 24 tahun. Kyuhyun-_ssi_?"_

Seketika mulutku menganga lebar mendengar perkataannya kali ini, bahkan wajahnya masih seperti anak bayi atau lebih tepatnya anak SMA kelas 1.

"_Benarkah? Umurku 21 tahun, _Noo_-_na_," ujar Kyuhyun kikuk seraya terpatah-patah memanggil dengan sebutan _noona_._

"_Apa aku boleh memanggilmu _noona_?" Kyuhyun meminta izin untuk panggilan itu, namun tetap saja Kyuhyun belum bisa menghilangkan keterkejutannya._

"_Boleh Kyu, jangan terlalu formal kepadaku." Sungmin yang sulit bergaul dengan orang baru bahkan kali ini bisa dengan mudah bercengkrama dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya 30 menit yang lalu._

"_Tapi sungguh, wajahmu bahkan tidak menunjukkan usia yang sudah lebih dari 20 tahun, _Noona_. Kau merawatnya dengan baik, bahkan masih seperti kulit bayi," kagum Kyuhyun untuk kesekian kalinya._

_Tapi obrolan itu harus terhenti lantaran terganggu oleh seruan dari pengawal Sungmin, yang membuat Kyuhyun mendengus kesal. Sungmin yang masih bisa mendengarnya hanya membalas dengan kekehan kecil._

"_Nona, sudah waktunya pulang. Hari semakin sore, Tuan Besar juga pasti khawatir dengan Nona," sergah pengawal tambun itu._

"Arraseo_, _Ahjussi_—ahh, Kyuhyun-_ah_ semoga kita dapat bertemu lagi nanti. Aku sering ke taman ini di jam-jam seperti tadi. Lain kali kita mengobrol lebih banyak lagi, Kyuhyun-_ah_," pamit Sungmin seraya bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan tongkatnya dan pengawal di sampingnya._

Kyuhyun, lelaki itu, yang diketahui bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun, merupakan laki-laki sederhana, berbeda jauh dengan Sungmin. Dia hanya lelaki miskin dari desa yang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Seoul dengan bantuan beasiswa yang sangat dimanfaatkan olehnya. Hidup pas-pasan membuatnya juga bertekad untuk kuliah diselingi dengan kerja _part time_, uangnya ditabung untuk kehidupan masa depannya nanti, atau mungkin untuk dia berikan kepada orang tuanya di kampung.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sungmin sengaja menuju taman itu lagi, tentu dengan pengawalnya. Katakan saja Sungmin berharap _namja_ baik yang bernama Kyuhyun itu datang sore ini. Sambil menunggu _namja_ itu datang, Sungmin berdiam diri sambil menyanyi. Alunan suara merdu itu seakan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan masuk dan menghayati ke dalam lagu. Tanpa diduga oleh Sungmin, _namja_ yang diharapkan sedari tadi tengah berdiri di sampingnya sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

"Woahh … suaramu merdu dan indah sekali, Sungmin-_ah_." Tepuk tangan Kyuhyun mengalun dengan indah di pendengaran Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya membalas pujian itu dengan semburat malu dan tersenyum penuh arti. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Aku kira kau tidak akan datang kemari," aku Sungmin dengan jujur.

"Kau menungguku, Min?"

"Kau percaya diri sekali, Kyu. Aku … aku hanya menikmati udara segar di sini." Kegugupan Sungmin membuat kepercayaan diri Kyuhyun semakin naik. Perlahan Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sungmin.

"Ahhh … _Ahjussi_ bisa kau tinggalkan kami berdua?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menatap memohon pada pengawal Sungmin. Melihat gelagat sang pengawal yang akan menolak permintaannya, Kyuhyun segera menyela dengan cepat. "Tenang saja _Ahjussi_, aku tidak akan menculik putri muda ini," gurau Kyuhyun menenangkan sang pengawal.

Pria tambun berpakaian formal itu hanya mengangguk sekilas."Jaga tuan putri saya, Tuan," ungkap sang pengawal sambil berlalu meninggalkan mereka.

"Bahkan aku tak berniat sedikit pun menculik tuan putri ini," goda Kyuhyun sembari mengamati sang pengawal yang beranjak ke tempat di mana mobil Sungmin diparkirkan. Hingga dia mengembalikan atensinya kepada makhluk elok di sebelahnya.

"Min, kau melamun dari tadi?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan hati-hati, setengah bingung karena melihat tatapan kosong dari wajah Sungmin. Yang ditanya bahkan belum menunjukkan gelagat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin-_ah_," panggil Kyuhyun sambil menggoncangkan bahu Sungmin pelan, dan benar saja gadis itu langsung kaget dan mengedipkan matanya lucu.

"Ahh … _ne_, Kyuhyun-_ah_. Ada apa?"

"Kau melamunkan apa? Apa ada masalah?" Kyuhyun berujar khawatir.

_Apa sebegitu terlihatkah? Entahlah…._

"Tidak ada, Kyu … jadi lupakan saja," ujar Sungmin disertai dengan senyum manis yang kini kembali terulas di bibir penuhnya.

"Apa kau mau jalan-jalan, Min?" tawar Kyuhyun beserta harapan besarnya, meski Kyuhyun tahu bahwa Sungmin bahkan tidak akan bisa melihat apa saja yang ada di sekelilingnya nanti.

"Apa kau sungguh-sungguh ingin mengajakku pergi, Kyu?" bibir _plum_ itu membuka dengan sendirinya seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah Kyuhyun ucapkan.

"Tentu saja, Min," mantap Kyuhyun dan membimbing tubuh mungil itu untuk berdiri, kemudian mengandengnya berjalan.

Sebelum itu Kyuhyun berpamitan kepada pengawal Sungmin. Sudah tentu pengawal bertubuh tambun itu akan ikut serta, bedanya Sungmin naik sepeda Kyuhyun sedangkan pengawalnya naik mobil pribadi Sungmin. Setelah hampir satu jam Kyuhyun bersepeda dengan membonceng Sungmin, akhirnya mereka sampai di Sungai Han.

Siapa yang tidak tahu Sungai Han, sungai lebar yang melintasi kota Seoul sekaligus sungai yang memiliki pemandangan yang indah pada malam hari lantaran sorotan lampu warna-warni. Dan lagi, dengan adanya semacam air terjun buatan yang diatur memiliki berbagai macam gerak air semakin membuat Sungai Han terlihat kian memesona. Seperti saat ini, mereka tiba ketika langit mulai gelap, menikmati suasana Sungai Han meski tidak bersama kekasihnya, tetapi mereka tetap merasa bahagia.

_Kini kami duduk di sekitar Sungai Han, mungkin hanya aku yang menikmati semua ini karena Sungmin hanya diam dengan sesekali menghirup kesejukan angin senja sejak 30 menit yang lalu._

"Kyu…," _lirih Sungmin sambil mencari-cari tanganku untuk dipegangnya._

"Iya, Min? Ada apa?" _pandangku tepat di mata indahnya kali ini, bahkan mata itu lebih indah dari biasanya._

"Apa di luar sangat indah, Kyu? Apa banyak yang bergandengan tangan, tertawa lepas, atau ada keindahan lainnya?"

_Seketika tubuhku menegang, mungkin Sungmin juga merasakan ketegangan yang tiba-tiba menyergapku. Aku terlalu bingung harus menjawab apa kali ini. Seolah-olah jika aku mengatakan keindahan, seperti ada yang akan tersinggung dengan apa yang aku utarakan nanti._

"Hn," _gumamku._

_Aku terlalu tidak enak hati untuk mengungkapkan keelokan di sini, sebab Sungmin saja tidak bisa menikmati keindahan ini. Padahal aku baru mengenalnya beberapa hari, namun tak tahu mengapa aku merasa sudah sangat dekat dengannya._

"Kyu?" _Lagi-lagi suara lirih itu memanggilku lembut, tapi kali ini suaranya sangat berbeda, lebih tendengar seperti suara yang penuh dengan keragu-raguan._

"Iya _Noona_, ada apa?" _Kutatap wajah sayunya, baru kali ini aku melihat raut mukanya yang tampak pilu._

"Bawa aku kabur, Kyu…."

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Saya baru publish di sini. Review, kritik, dan saran ditunggu. Terima kasih :D**


End file.
